Traditionally, in order to receive television programs, users were limited to broadcasts of the television programs that were received via antennas, from cable providers, and so on. For example, the user may have configured a traditional “over-the-air” antenna, connected a cable to a television set, and so on to receive broadcasts of television programs.
Today, however, users are consistently exposed to ever greater varieties and amounts of content. For example, users may now receive and interact with pay-per-view (PPV) content (e.g., movies and sporting events), video-on-demand (VOD), video games, and so on. Additionally, interaction with these varieties of content may be performed in a variety of ways. For example, the advent of on-demand programming, (e.g., recorded or cached on-demand and broadcast media content, IP-based television (IPTV) media content, and so on) provides a viewer with the option to navigate a recorded program or on-demand media with media content navigation features commonly referred to as “trick modes”. These media content navigation features are typically initiated with a remote control device and include commands such as fast-forward, skip-ahead in the program, skip to a next segment, pause the program, and the like. The increased varieties of content and techniques that may be utilized to interact with the content, however, may overburden traditional systems which were utilized to provide the content, thereby limiting the provision of and interaction with the content.